Breaking Harry Potter
by neomaxizoomdweebie
Summary: (boy)Blaise and Draco are in a twisted friendship, when they target the ever-innocent Harry Potter in a game of unrequited feelings, angst and darkness, they realise things about themselves and about innocence. This is SLASH. H-D, H-B, B-D, T-B.
1. A Tempting Challenge

Title: Breaking Harry Potter  
  
Author: Miss T  
  
Rating: hard R  
  
Genre: Angst/Dark/Smut/Hard Slash/Romance  
  
Warnings: Hard Slash, Slash-Sex (between two… or more [maybe] males)  
  
Pairings: Draco/Blaise, Harry/Draco, Blaise/Harry, Theo/Blaise (un-req)  
  
Timeline: 7th year  
  
A/N: Right. Well. Mmm. Yes. This has been in the wraps for quite some time now, I guess I'll get a lot of flames for this one. O well.  
  
Summary: Draco and Blaise make a bet on who can rid Gryffindor's Golden Boy of his innocence first.   
  
*CHAPTER 1*  
  
**A Tempting Challenge**  
  
Blaise Zabini stretched out languidly on his dark green sheets, yawning with exaggeration and letting his eyes hood over rather sexily. The form of a pale teenage boy dressed in his house shirt and trousers stretched out on his stomach beside him on the bed, idly flipping through a book on Advanced Level Potions.   
  
"You're so wrapped up in that shit, Draco." Blaise said, his voice casual and airy as he let his eyes wander up to the high ceiling of the drapes on the bed.  
  
"Fuck you." Draco replied just as casually, turning another page.  
  
Blaise let out a low chuckle and traced his finger across Draco's shoulder, enjoying the rippling feeling of bunched up fabric, underneath that the smooth heat of pale flesh. "That can be arranged." He said loftily, letting his finger run smoothly down Draco's back.  
  
Draco sighed and tossed the book onto the dressing table, flipping over on his back and looking up at Blaise who was now leaning over him, a familiar glint of I-love-myself arrogance floating about in his eyes.  
  
Draco raised an eyebrow as Blaise continued to eye the blonde, his dark blue eyes filling up with lust and want, but subtly so.   
  
"Oh, Blaise." He drawled, stretching out his arms and tucking them under his head. "Did I say fuck you? I meant fuck off." He laughed, enjoying the hint of malice laced in his voice.   
  
Blaise eyes narrowed him darkly, before whipping out his hand and pressing it firmly to Draco's chest, causing the blonde to emit a tiny whimper, his grey eyes sparkling with amusement.   
  
Shaking his head sarcastically, Blaise leaned down to kiss Draco who, fuck him for being so catlike, lashed his head to the side causing Blaise's lips to collide with the blonde boy's jaw.  
  
"Ah ah ah…" Draco sing-songed, pressing his own palms against Blaise's shoulders, pushing him away. "Don't touch what you don't deserve, darling" Draco drawled, propping himself up on his elbows as he smiled smugly at the dark haired boy who was now pouting pathetically, his face red with frustration.  
  
"That's not what you said last night when I sucked you off, Malfoy." Blaise said darkly, sitting himself up and crossing his legs.  
  
Draco let out a low snort of laughter and idly brushed at his shirt, wiping away imaginary dust. Blaise growled with annoyance, pouncing on top of the slender blonde and holding him down on the bed by his shoulders, his legs pinning into his hips at either side.  
  
"Oo, Blaise. I love it when you're so forceful." Draco murmured, circling his hips against his fellow Slytherin.   
  
"And I hate it when you're so bloody fucking distant, Draco." Blaise said through gritted teeth, trying to mentally block out the sudden heat in his groin as Draco grinded harder against him, the smug smile playing against his lips curling more seductive by the second.  
  
"Distant?" Draco asked, raising an eyebrow.   
  
Blaise rolled his eyes and leaned over to bite softly at the flesh of Draco's neck, causing the blonde to writhe pleasantly underneath him, his hardness rubbing agreeably against his own.   
  
"Yes… I thought so, Zabini…" Draco muttered, closing his eyes.  
  
~~~+~~~  
  
Harry sighed with exasperation as he stared at the cold toast on his plate, idly poking it with his forefinger and trying to block out the muffled exchanges of sweet nothings passing between Ron and Hermione.  
  
Harry was happy that his two best friends had finally 'found' each other – he had seen that one coming well before their fourth year. But most of the time, Harry felt like a royal third wheel.  
  
He hadn't been with anyone since his horridly embarrassing rendezvous with Cho Chang in his fifth year, deciding that his school work and commitment to the wizarding world made his life too complicated for any kind of romance.  
  
Ron's voice snapped him back to reality. "You OK, mate?" He asked, turning to face his best friend and tilting his head in concern.  
  
Harry blinked and nodded quickly, forcing a swift grin. "Just tired." He answered as Ron shrugged, turning back to Hermione.   
  
Lifting his eyes up from his plate, he blinked again suddenly as he felt two pairs of eyes on him from across the hall, looking back at each other quickly as they noticed his own on them.  
  
~~~+~~~  
  
Draco scowled as he felt Blaise's hand run under the table and grip onto his thigh, fingers squeezing suggestively forward towards Draco's lap.  
  
"Know your place, Blaise – manners." Draco drawled casually as he gripped onto the other boys hand, pushing it off him less than politely. Blaise groaned and propped both elbows onto the table, prying his eyes away from Draco's mouth that was silently chewing on a piece of toast.  
  
The hall was full of eating students, students reading and generally mulling around tiredly, chatting to their friends about the day's lessons ahead.  
  
Draco tutted and placed the small square of toast back onto his plate, brushing his fingers together to get rid of a few stray crumbs.   
  
"Stop staring at him, Blaise – it's so obvious." He sighed, placing his own hand on Blaise's knee possessively.  
  
"What's so obvious?" Blaise asked irritably as he looked the blonde boy's smug expression up and down.  
  
"Don't stare at things you can't have." Draco said softly, removing his hand from Blaise's knee.  
  
"What the fucking hell are you on about, Draco?" Blaise sighed as he looked at the blonde with narrowed eyes.  
  
"Potter." Draco said sardonically, raising the toast to his lips again.  
  
"I'm not… what do you mean I can't fucking have him?" Blaise asked suddenly, blinking.  
  
Draco let his eyes wander over to the Gryffindor table, stopping abruptly at a certain raven haired boy with glasses, who looked very preoccupied with his breakfast. "Well, for starters, look at him. He's innocence incarnate." He snorted, wiping his buttery fingers on Blaise's robes. "You would never be able to break him."  
  
Blaise grunted. "Oh, and you would?"  
  
"Into pieces." Draco drawled, flicking his tongue out to the corner of his mouth where a tiny shred of marmalade lay.  
  
"Care to place a wager on that one?" Blaise asked excitedly, his eyes glinting with enthusiasm.   
  
"A wager, Blaise? I'm no cheap Hufflepuff. I'm not betting anything – what do you take me for? A whore?" Draco snorted, crossing his arms, keeping his eyes planted firmly on Harry, who was now talking to Ron Weasley.  
  
"A challenge?" Blaise asked with a grin, his eyes drifting over to Draco's line of vision.  
  
"Mmm." Draco pondered, as Harry looked up from his breakfast and glared right at them. Blaise swore softly and turned to Draco who had also turned away from the glaring Gryffindor.   
  
"What sort of challenge?" Draco drawled, frowning.  
  
"Let us see who breaks the Golden Boy first." Blaise said, his voice only higher than a whisper.  
  
"What sort of challenge is that? We both know who will win, Blaise." Draco sighed as he fussed over the alignment of Blaise's tie.   
  
"Is that so?" Blaise replied darkly, gripping his fingers around Draco's wrists and pulling them away from his throat.  
  
"It is." Draco said softly, rubbing at his wrists. "But if you insist, Blaise darling, I'm more than up for the, err, 'challenge'" He chortled gently.  
  
Blaise smiled in satisfaction. He had lost a lot of things to Draco Malfoy – his dignity, his very own innocence, Draco knowing exactly how to rub at Blaise's weak spots. But he was determined not to lose this time. He would break Harry Potter. Oh yes, he would.   
  
"It starts now." He said shortly, to be replied with a curt nod and handshake. "May the best man win." Draco sing-songed, smirking.  
  
Indeed.  
  
~~~TBC~~~ 


	2. Dangerous Games

Title: Breaking Harry Potter  
  
Author: Miss T  
  
Rating: hard R  
  
Genre: Angst/Dark/Smut/Hard Slash  
  
Warnings: Hard Slash, Slash-Sex (between two… or more males)  
  
Pairings: Draco/Blaise, Harry/Draco, Blaise/Harry, Theo/Blaise (un-req, for the moment)  
  
Timeline: 7th year  
  
A/N: Right. Well. Mmm. Yes. This has been in the wraps for quite some time now, I guess I'll get a lot of flames for this one. O well.  
  
Summary: Draco and Blaise make a bet on who can rid Gryffindor's Golden Boy of his innocence first.   
  
*CHAPTER 2*  
  
**Dangerous Games**  
  
Harry groaned as his books stumbled to the ground with a loud thwack, a sharp pain stabbing at the base of his left hip as he bent down to gather scattered scraps of parchment.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry." A faint drawling voice said from behind him. Harry screwed his eyes shut and took in a deep breath, preparing himself for what was to come. Opening his eyes again he got ready to turn around on his knees and suffer his daily mouthful of insults, before stopping himself abruptly, halfway through the action to glare at the pale Slytherin who was also on his knees… helping him pick up his books?  
  
"Malfoy?" Harry asked dumbly, watching Draco place his books one by one into his hands.   
  
"I mustn't have seen you there." Draco smiled. Draco smiled? Had he lost his marbles or was Harry just hallucinating?  
  
Harry blinked, his mouth hanging open in shock as Draco handed the last book to him, brushing his fingers ever so lightly across Harry's hand before pulling away. Harry snapped out of his shock immediately, as tendrils of electricity ran through his tainted skin.  
  
"Why are you helping me?" He asked, aware that his cheeks had instantly filled deep crimson.  
  
Draco smiled again. "Well, it was my fault wasn't it?"   
  
Harry raised an eyebrow and gathered up the last scrap of paper, watching Draco closely as they both stood up. He suddenly felt the urge to reach behind his back and make sure that Draco hadn't stuck a 'Potter Stinks' sign on him.  
  
"Err, well… I better get to class then." Harry mumbled, pushing past the smiling Slytherin. "Thanks… I suppose." He muttered before stumbling away completely out of sight.  
  
"Anytime!" Draco shouted back, his tone sickeningly sweet.  
  
~~~+~~~  
  
Draco sighed happily to himself as he sat down in his usual place in the Potions classroom, grinning triumphantly back up at Blaise as the dark haired boy sat with a sigh beside him.  
  
"What are you so cheery about?" Blaise snorted, pulling out his parchment and quills from his bag.   
  
"Oh… nothing." Draco sighed happily, running a slender finger along the feather of his quill. Blaise looked at it with a raised eyebrow.   
  
"Pfft." He replied, averting his eyes from Draco's hand to look up at the door as more students sauntered into the classroom.  
  
"What, I'm not allowed to be in a good mood?" Draco asked innocently.  
  
"No. It's weird." Blaise snorted quietly as Snape began the lesson.   
  
"Class… Seventh Years! Keep it down! I saw that Finnigan, you stay behind after class… right, OK, today we're working on a very simple sleeping draught. Very simple for most, gruelling for others as it seems…" Snape looked sharply down at Neville Longbottom, who appeared to be squirming in his seat. Blaise and Draco let out quiet snorts of laughter.   
  
"Right," Snape continued, "As for partners I will be sorting you out this time, regarding the events the last lesson I let you have free choice." He moved his stern glare over to Seamus Finnigan and Dean Thomas, who were looking at each other with very red faces, but giggling none the less.  
  
Snape sighed. "Decisions… decisions… right. Here's how I want it. Finnigan, you go with Miss Parkinson… Thomas and Goyle… Longbottom and Crabbe…" Neville gulped at this, "Weasley and Miss Bulstrode… Nott and Zabini… Potter and Malfoy… Patil and Granger…" Snape continued reading out names as students dashed to and fro to their new spots, some with very reluctant expressions, but none more reluctant than Blaise's. Draco looked positively giddy.  
  
"Theo." Blaise nodded curtly at the dark-auburn haired boy who took Draco's old seat beside him.   
  
"Hello, Blaise." Theodore Nott said politely, fiddling with the jars of ingredients sitting in front of him. Blaise kept his eyes on the desk in front, boring his eyes into the backs of the two boys who sat there.  
  
Theo noticed that Blaise was staring, but mistook it for anger and let out a small giggle. "Poor Malfoy, eh?" He laughed, gesturing the desk ahead.  
  
"Yeah…" Blaise replied, his voice distant, hating the fact that Draco was sitting so close to Harry that their thighs were practically touching. He suddenly felt a hot flash of energy, hotter than acid, run through his veins. He didn't even notice that he had crushed his quill in the palm of his hand. Theodore watched him with curious eyes, not daring to ask why he was so intent on Harry and Draco.  
  
The lesson progressed very slowly. Blaise kept his eyes on the desk in front of him, feeling physically sick on how polite Draco was being to Harry. He thanked all his Gods that Theodore was a master at Potions – if he had ended up with Neville the potion would have been a disaster.   
  
When Snape had announced that Draco would be partnering up with Harry, he practically jumped out of his seat to join the other boy. *No, slow down, old boy.* He thought to himself calmly. *Too obvious. Even for you.* Chortling and standing up casually from his chair, blatantly ignoring how green Blaise's face had turned, Draco waltzed up gracefully to Harry and pointed at the free space.  
  
"May I?" He asked courteously.  
  
Harry raised an eyebrow and looked up at the blonde boy. "Err, yeah. We're partners Malfoy. It's not like you have a choice or anything." He snorted, turning back to his textbook.  
  
Draco ignored the comment and slinked himself into the chair, crossing one leg over the other and propping an elbow up on the desk.   
  
"All the ingredients are in front of us." Harry said, waving his free hand towards the small display of vials sitting on their desk as he continued copying notes from the text book. "So we don't have to get up to the storage room or anything. So at least I know you won't be adding anything extra to sabotage my work." He finished darkly.  
  
Draco laughed. "Now why would I go do something like that, Potter?"   
  
Harry placed his quill on his page and swivelled round to face Draco. "What's the matter with you today?" He asked, folding his arms.  
  
"Nothing." Draco said, smiling. Harry winced. Had he just seen a flash of Draco's teeth?   
  
"You're being… odd." Harry said, scratching his head. Draco couldn't help but notice the way the longish dark tendrils of silk wrapped themselves around Harry's fingers and landed with a gracefully flop over his brow. *No. No don't think that. Don't get attached.* Draco thought sternly to himself.   
  
"Am I?" He replied indifferently, opening his book and flattening out a crease in the parchment.  
  
"Very." Harry said, raising an eyebrow. "I mean… where's your insults? Did you forget to put them in after your shower?"   
  
Draco couldn't help but laugh at Harry's little 'joke'. To his utter surprise, Harry let out a small, very quiet, giggle. It made him blink.  
  
"I'm fed up of petty childhood quarrels, Potter." He replied quickly, hoping Harry didn't notice his falter in thoughts.  
  
Harry frowned and tilted his head. "Are you sure you haven't had any whiskey with your cereal this morning, Malfoy?"   
  
Draco snorted and began setting up the equipment, ignoring Harry's comment. "We're grown up boys, Potter. I thought that you of all people would have heard of the phrase… 'maturity'" Draco sighed, annunciating the last word very carefully and shifting in closer to Harry, stopping just before their thighs touched.   
  
Harry looked down at Draco's sudden change in position, bringing his eyes up slowly to meet the silvery one's of the Slytherin. Draco could feel his lips purse together and his nostrils flare for the very briefest of seconds. He had always known that Harry had green eyes, well, it was legend wasn't it? But to see them up this close… to see their burning energy, round and wide, raven eyelashes – long and feminine framing those gorgeous drops of emerald that Draco seemed to be momentarily enthralled in, was amazing. He coughed slightly and changed his expression back to indifference.  
  
"I don't believe you." Harry said shortly, narrowing his eyes.  
  
Draco simply shrugged and gave Harry another smile, albeit slightly wavering… *Potter's eyes… no! Get yourself fucking together, Draco. You're going to win this one.*  
  
Harry exhaled out of his nose and knitted his brows in a thoughtful frown as he turned back to the work, stirring the half-made potion and trying his best not to grasp onto Draco's shoulders and give him a good, hard shake – maybe it would knock some sense into him and bring back his old self. Draco's attitude was starting to waver on him, and it was unnerving.  
  
~~~+~~~  
  
As Blaise glared ahead, Theodore continued the potion silently, stopping every now and again to take notes down on his and Blaise's workbooks, or just… to stare at Blaise. His eyes gaze was hungry, and jealous in addition. He bit back his lip painfully as he watched Blaise look similarly over at the two boys ahead of him, his dark brows furrowed into a frown, his red pouty lips pursed together. He also noticed that Blaise's slender fingers were clasped desperately at the edge of the table, slightly long, very feminine, fingernails digging into the wood causing his fingertips to turn a deathly shade of white. Theo caught his breath and realised that the cauldron was bubbling, distracting him from his garish thoughts of lust about Blaise's hands. Snapping his fist around the ladle, Theo swiftly twirled it around inside the potion to stop the cauldron from overflowing, swearing under his breath as a few droplets splashed onto Blaise's workbook.   
  
"Sorry…" He muttered, wiping them off with his sleeve.  
  
"What?" Blaise replied distantly, tearing his eyes away from Harry and Draco to look down at Theodore, who was looking very apologetic and embarrassed.   
  
"I accidentally got some of this on your work. I'm sorry." He stumbled out, smoothing down the pages of Blaise's work.   
  
"Oh." Blaise shrugged, looking up ahead again. "It's alright."  
  
Theodore nodded and turned back to his own work, then looked darkly up at the boys in the desk ahead. Whichever one Blaise was so obsessed with, Theodore hated them. It had taken him seven years to get partnered up with him in Potions, Blaise having been stuck with Malfoy since he could remember, and now that he had finally had his day, Blaise could do nothing but stare at his previous partner. Theodore Nott had always hated Draco Malfoy.  
  
~~~+~~~  
  
TBC 


	3. Forever In Your Shadow

Title: Breaking Harry Potter  
  
Author: Miss T  
  
Rating: hard R/possibly light NC17  
  
Genre: Angst/Dark/Smut/Hard Slash/Romance  
  
Warnings: Hard Slash, Slash-Sex (between two… or more males)  
  
Pairings: Draco/Blaise, Harry/Draco, Blaise/Harry, Theo/Blaise (un-req, for the moment)  
  
Timeline: 7th year  
  
A/N: Right. Well. Mmm. Yes. This has been in the wraps for quite some time now, I guess I'll get a lot of flames for this one. O well.  
  
A/N: Fans of Stars please note, I have stopped working on it for the time being, I prefer this little story line just now and am concentrating on getting it done. However, Stars will be back! Not sure when, but I promise it will!  
  
Summary: Draco and Blaise make a bet on who can rid Gryffindor's Golden Boy of his innocence first.   
  
*CHAPTER 3*  
  
**Forever In Your Shadow**  
  
"Have any of you noticed Malfoy acting… oddly… recently?" Harry asked as he reached into the middle of the round table he shared with his two best friends, dipping his quill into the small bottle of ink.  
  
"How so?" Hermione asked, looking up from her book.  
  
Harry frowned and shifted uncomfortably in his chair. Both of his friends had stopped what they were doing to look curiously up at him.  
  
"Like… friendly." He said, wincing and realising how stupid his own words sounded.  
  
Ron snorted and folded his arms over, leaning back on his chair. "Malfoy and friendly do not go into the same sentence, Harry. I think you're just imagining things."   
  
Hermione frowned thoughtfully and began to fiddle lightly with a strand of her hair. "I don't know…" She said. "He's been different. More – subdued, I suppose. But if we get in his way he's still as hostile as ever. Why do you ask?"   
  
Harry pursed his lips together and shrugged. "He was being really nice to me today. I don't mean polite nice, I mean *really* nice. Overly nice." He said, his face going slightly pink.  
  
"Well, he must want something!" Ron said, sitting up and shaking his head. "You know what he's like, Harry. There's no way Draco Malfoy is nice to anyone without wanting something in return. He's onto you."   
  
Harry nodded. It was true – Draco was never nice to anyone unless there was something behind it. How could he be so stupid as to think he would change for him?  
  
"You're right, Ron. I should have known." He sighed, picking up his quill and starting on his Charms essay.   
  
"Just ignore him Harry. Once he figures out he's not going to get what he wants, he'll go away eventually." Hermione said from behind her book.  
  
"Much to your satisfaction." Ron smiled, looking at Harry.  
  
Harry laughed lightly and nodded. "Too right." He said in agreement, leaning back on his chair.   
  
~~~+~~~  
  
"He's as straight as a fucking pencil." Draco groaned as he slammed his books onto his desk, causing the curtains that lay just over it to flap wildly.  
  
"I thought you said you could break him into pieces? You can snap a pencil, you know." A low, amused voice came over from behind the curtain's of Draco's bed.   
  
"Zabini? I changed my password, you wanker – how the hell did you get in here this time? Give the portrait a flash, did you?" Draco drawled lazily, as he walked over to the bed, ripping the curtains open.  
  
"Something like that. You really have to change that picture, mate – he's an easy little idiot, he is." Blaise snorted, rolling on his front and crossing his legs behind him in the air.  
  
Draco frowned and folded his arms. "Get up." He said shortly.  
  
Blaise laughed again, rolling back onto his back and stretching out indolently. "Nah." He replied, yawning.  
  
"Get fucking up. I have homework to do." Draco snapped, slapping Blaise's leg.   
  
"In your bed?" Blaise asked innocently.  
  
Draco rolled his eyes. "Get up and get out. I don't need your distraction tonight. I have too much to get through."   
  
Blaise sighed and rose to his feet, coming closer to Draco who took a slow step backwards, raising an eyebrow.  
  
"I saw you with Potter today." Blaise said quietly.  
  
"Yeah, so? We're in the same Potions class, you gimp – of course you saw me." Draco retorted.  
  
"Are things going well?" Blaise asked, resting his hand on the bedpost. "Because it didn't sound like it when you came in here…"   
  
Draco's face darkened, and he threw Blaise violently back onto the bed. "Things are going swimmingly. Not that it's any of your business. Stick to your side of the deal, Blaise." He said calmly but deeply, crawling over the other boy.  
  
Blaise purred at the back of his throat and brought his hands up Draco's thighs, clasping firmly onto his friend's backside. "Just as well. I'm going to see him tonight, actually. Thought I'd stop by Gryffindor tower." He said in a rather conversational tone that started to get under Draco's skin.   
  
"Oh, are you now?" Draco asked, moving in closer to the dark haired boy beneath him.  
  
"Mmmm." Blaise replied, nodding.  
  
"And do you know how to get there, Blaise?" Draco asked, dipping his head down and licking the base of Blaise's throat, causing the other boy to let out a sharp exhale of breath.  
  
"Yes." Blaise whispered.  
  
"And do you know the password, Blaise?" Draco was now biting little red crescents into Blaise's skin, teasing the tender flesh with the tip of his tongue.   
  
"No. But I'm sure Longbottom will provide me with that information. Don't worry about me, Draco, I'm pretty confident… I will be seeing Harry tonight. Maybe more of Harry than you think." He laughed, closing his eyes and bucking his hips upwards onto Draco's.  
  
"Have fun." Draco chuckled, reaching in for one last bite before climbing off of Blaise lap.  
  
"Now. Get out."   
  
Blaise rolled his eyes and used his fingers to smooth out his hair, before giving the blonde one last grin when leaving the private prefect room.  
  
~~~+~~~  
  
"Potty Potty Potter!"   
  
Harry pursed his lips together as he felt a sharp thud on the back of his head. The letter to Sirius that he had been grasping in his hand flew onto the floor at the moment of impact.  
  
"Peeves!" He hissed, turning around to face the mischievous poltergeist who was spinning happily in the air.  
  
"Do you mind?" He said again, feeling very agitated.  
  
"Potty Potter, Potty Potter!" Peeves replied, sticking out his tongue.  
  
Harry frowned. But it was not the ghost he was frowning at, it was the dark robed figure advancing slowly behind it.  
  
For a fleeting second Harry thought that Snape was coming after him, telling him off for yet another thing he probably didn't do… or didn't mean to do anyway.  
  
But as soon as the figure stepped closer, the light from the moon shining through the archway on the left pooled over him immediately, and Harry let out a sudden sigh of relief. It was that quiet Blaise boy from Slytherin who always seemed to be attached to Draco's hip.  
  
Peeves turned round to face Blaise, and span around in a circle again. "I wouldn't talk to him." Peeves squealed, pointing a thumb at Harry who immediately rolled his eyes.  
  
"I wasn't planning on talking to him. But maybe I will, just to piss you off." Blaise replied, folding his arms over. Harry raised his eyebrows. He had never really heard this boy speak before, not properly anyway. His answers in lessons or conversations had always been projected through Malfoy.   
  
Peeves stuck out his tongue again and zoomed up and through the ceiling with a loud whoosh, leaving the two teens standing facing each other, rather awkwardly.  
  
"Thanks." Harry smiled, clapping his hands together once to get ready to turn the other way.  
  
"Harry?" Blaise asked, stepping closer.  
  
Harry frowned, and turned around. It was very unusual to hear a Slytherin speak his first name.  
  
"Yeah?" He replied.  
  
"You dropped this." Blaise reached over and picked up the letter to Sirius from the floor, and handed it gently to Harry, smiling.  
  
Harry gave him a surprised smile back. "Oh." He laughed, ruffling a hand through his hair. "Yeah, thanks – I'll be needing that."   
  
Blaise laughed back warmly, and nodded.  
  
"It's Blaise, isn't it?" Harry asked.  
  
"Yeah, that's right." Blaise smiled, as the two began to walk up to the Owelry. Blaise was also holding a small stack of letters.  
  
"Sorry, it's just I don't really see you without Malfoy – it's a bit unusual." Harry said with a smile, as they entered the large room.  
  
Blaise was pleased he had found Harry this way. He was actually planning on sending his letters off first before going to Gryffindor Tower, but this offered more privacy.  
  
"Oh, I get that all the time. People even think we're the same person." Blaise laughed as he called his elegant Eagle-Owl from it's perch.  
  
Harry laughed as he tied Sirius's letter to Hedwig's leg and sent her out into the night.  
  
"That's a beautiful owl you've got there." Blaise commented, watching her disappear into the darkness.  
  
"Thanks." Harry replied. This was very weird… but kind of nice. Blaise was one of the first seventh year Slytherins to actually have a conversation with him. Well, apart from Malfoy earlier that day. But Harry wanted to forget that for the moment.  
  
"I wanted a white owl. But my Father said that they're too girly!" Blaise wrinkled up his nose as he said this, laughing lightly. Harry laughed in return.   
  
"Girly?" He asked, as they both began to make their way out of the Owelry again.  
  
"Yeah, well, that's Father for you. The owl chooses the wizard and all that." Blaise smiled and turned to Harry as they approached the same area where they had met Peeves earlier.  
  
"Ah. I see he's moved onto different territory." Blaise commented, raising his head to look up to the ceiling.  
  
"Looks like it." Harry replied, albeit awkwardly. He really didn't know what else to say.  
  
"Well… I suppose I'd better be heading off to bed. I'm knackered!" He stifled a yawn, and began to approach the stairs leading to the tower.  
  
"See you tomorrow, Harry." Blaise called, as he watched Harry go.  
  
Harry turned round and smiled. "Yeah."  
  
~~~+~~~  
  
TBC 


	4. Innocence Imperfectly

Title: Breaking Harry Potter  
  
Author: Miss T  
  
Rating: hard R   
  
Genre: Angst/Dark/Smut/Hard Slash/Romance  
  
Warnings: Hard Slash, Slash-Sex (between two… or more males)  
  
Pairings: Draco/Blaise, Harry/Draco, Blaise/Harry, Theo/Blaise (un-req, for the moment)  
  
Timeline: 7th year  
  
A/N: Right. Well. Mmm. Yes. This has been in the wraps for quite some time now, I guess I'll get a lot of flames for this one. O well.  
  
Summary: Draco and Blaise make a bet on who can rid Gryffindor's Golden Boy of his innocence first.   
  
*CHAPTER 4*  
  
**INNOCENCE IMPERFECTLY**  
  
As the first signs of sunlight seeped through into the drapes of his bed, Harry slowly opened his eyes and stretched silently. The room was pleasantly warm but not overly so, and the large heap of covers over Harry's legs felt very nice indeed. He was very thankful this was a Saturday.   
  
An erratic snore from Ron's direction in the room made Harry smile, and he turned over on his side, pushing his hand under his pillow to snuggle up closer to it. Yawning widely and enjoying the warm fuzziness it brought to his head, Harry let his eyes close again.   
  
Thoughts of the previous night came wandering into his brain from nowhere, and Harry suddenly felt the urge to open his eyes again. That warm smile on Blaise's face – it seemed so real. So genuine. And Malfoy! He had also been really nice to him, too. Something just didn't add up. He didn't really know Blaise Zabini all that well to judge him, but he knew that Malfoy must have been up to something. Yawning again and closing his eyes, Harry tried to push out the memories and let his mind take a stroll to the day ahead – a nice day off of school work in the Grounds with his two best friends while the prospect of Blaise and Draco going to Hogsmeade never sounded so appealing.   
  
~~~+~~~  
  
Draco sighed heavily as he sat down at breakfast, piling his plate up with toast and marmalade.   
  
"Not going to Hogsmeade then, Draco?" Pansy Parkinson asked from across the table.  
  
Draco lazily let his eyes wander over to her, trying not to focus too much in case he scowled rudely. There was something about the quality of her features that pissed him off.   
  
"No." He sighed, biting on a piece of toast. Blaise hadn't come down for breakfast yet, but Draco had noticed Harry and his friends sitting in their seats as he came in – maybe the 'plan' hadn't gone well after all, and Blaise was either sulking or wanking off his tension in his private dorm room. Draco smirked.  
  
"Why? We're all going." Pansy gestured towards Millicent and Queenie, and some other girls she usually latched herself onto that he forgot the names of.  
  
"I'd rather not." Draco replied coolly, picking at his toast.  
  
Pansy frowned and leaned back a little. "Ok." She replied sounding a bit disappointed, turning back to her friends.  
  
Just then, Blaise plopped into the seat next to Draco and began to eat the toast straight off of his plate.  
  
"Excuse me?" Draco said, leaning back from him and pulling the plate away.   
  
Blaise merely grinned back, half a pieced of jam covered toast in his mouth.  
  
"What's the matter with you?" Draco asked, grabbing the bread out of Blaise's mouth quite suddenly, tossing it across the table and ignoring the sudden screech from Pansy as it landed in her cereal, milk splashing all over her.  
  
Blaise licked his lips. "Spoke to darling Harry last night."  
  
"Oh, and did you woo him under the stars?" Draco replied sarcastically, folding his arms.  
  
"Ah, I cannot divulge such information yet." Blaise said casually, running a hand through his dark locks.  
  
"Meaning you did fuck all." Draco snorted.  
  
"Well let's just say that Potter trusts me more than he does you. He always will, Draco." Blaise lowered his voice, grinning. Draco felt the sudden urge to drop a flagon of pumpkin juice over his head.  
  
"What are you implying?" Draco hissed.  
  
"Face it, Draco. Potter's never going to trust you. To him, you'll always be Malfoy. And what am I? The quiet 'friendly' bloke from Slytherin. Oh, I wonder who he'd choose." Blaise scoffed, stealing another bit of toast from Draco's plate.  
  
Just as Blaise raised the toast to his lips, Draco's hand came shooting out, and he wrapped his fingers tightly around Blaise's wrist, twisting it downwards.  
  
Blaise let out a sharp hiss as the bread fell to the floor, his flesh screaming out in protest as Draco's sharp nails dug into his hand.   
  
"You're a spoilt little brat, Draco." Blaise whispered, untangling his hand from Draco's and standing up. "Watch and learn."  
  
Before Draco could say another word, Blaise had left the hall. To his absolute disgust, Harry Potter had followed.  
  
~~~+~~~  
  
"Blaise?" Harry called after the dark haired boy, who was leaning against a pillar with his back facing Harry.   
  
Harry heard a loud sniff from the other boy, who appeared to be clutching his arm. Looking around nervously, Harry approached Blaise slowly, placing a hand on his shoulder.  
  
"Blaise? Are you OK?" Harry asked carefully.  
  
Blaise turned around slowly. His eyes were gleaming with unshed tears, his mouth contorted into a scowl. Harry let his eyes drop from Blaise's face down to his wrist, where bloodied half crescent marks marred his pale flesh.   
  
"Did Malfoy do that to you?" Harry gasped.  
  
Blaise nodded and swallowed hard. "I guess I pissed him off, eh?" He chuckled hoarsely.  
  
Instinctively, Harry reached out and took Blaise's damaged hand in his, turning it over. "You shouldn't let him treat you like this." He muttered, shaking his head. "It's wrong."  
  
Blaise nodded again. "I'm scared, Harry." He whispered, stepping in closer to the other boy. "He's… no, I can't say it… forget we had this conversation." Blaise ripped his hand suddenly out of Harry's, shoving it into his pocket.   
  
"What? What's the matter? What's Malfoy done?" Harry whispered urgently.  
  
"No, it's nothing. Honestly, Harry. It's OK." Blaise smiled through his sad expression, somewhat unconvincingly to Harry.  
  
Harry frowned in frustration and nodded. It wasn't fair on Blaise to press the issue too far.  
  
"Well, if you change your mind, I'm always here…" Harry didn't even get to finish the sentence when Blaise pulled him into a very sudden tight embrace. Harry's arms awkwardly wrapped around the other boy's skinny form, patting him reassuringly. "You'll be OK." He said again, before Blaise released him, smiling.   
  
"Thanks, Harry. You're a mate."   
  
~~~+~~~  
  
As Blaise walked out of the hall, he made sure he walked past the Gryffindor table, to catch Harry's eye. As Harry stared up at the fleeing boy in disbelief, his two friends staring too, Blaise blinked a couple of times in order to make him look on the verge of tears.   
  
Storming through the doors dramatically, Blaise frantically scraped at his right hand, denting the fingernail marks Draco had already caused, to make them bleed slightly, wincing under his self inflicted pain. Smiling in satisfaction as he heard the doors of the Hall open behind him, Blaise leaned against a pillar and embraced his now bloody hand, making sure his shoulders were shaking and his eyes were wet.  
  
Then Harry began to talk to him… *consoling* him… this was perfect. Draco would be so fucking jealous! All he needed was the opportunity to hug Harry… maybe even kiss him…  
  
"Well, if you change your mind, I'm always here…"   
  
As Harry spoke these words, Blaise let his eyes glance over the doors of the Great Hall that were beginning to open. Throwing all caution and pride to the wind, Blaise advanced on Harry and wrapped his arms around him tightly just as Draco entered the hallway, wide eyed and slightly green in the face.  
  
As Blaise buried his chin into the crook of Harry's shoulder, he flashed Draco his most toothiest grin as Harry continued to mutter into his ear. Draco threw back a filthy look of disgust and swept back into the Great Hall.  
  
"Thanks, Harry. You're a mate."  
  
~~~+~~~  
  
"Err, what was all that about, Harry?" Ron asked as Harry sat back down beside his friends.  
  
"What?" Harry asked with an awkward smile, reaching into the middle of the table for his glass of juice.  
  
"Running out after that Slytherin!" Ron retorted, nodding his head in the direction of the doors.  
  
"He has a name you know." Harry smiled, sipping on his juice.  
  
"Bloody hell, Harry! Why are you getting cosy with a Slytherin?" Ron asked, ignoring the slight jab in the ribs from Hermione.  
  
"He's alright, you know. Maybe if you actually talked to him you might like him." Harry glanced at all of his friends who were sitting with very apprehensive expressions, all apart from Hermione who had her nose in the Daily Prophet.  
  
"He hangs about with Malfoy." Ginny said, biting her lip. "The two are practically joined at the hip!"   
  
Harry couldn't help but chuckle at this remark. "That's what Blaise said to me. He's sick of being Malfoy's underdog."  
  
"Well I can't say I don't blame him there." Ron remarked through a mouthful of cereal.  
  
"He's… different. He's pleasant." Harry reassured his group of friends, but to his absolute dismay, Seamus let out a sharp whistle. Harry groaned and rolled his eyes.  
  
"Harry, you fancy him!" Seamus chuckled, nudging Dean in the shoulder who narrowed his eyes at his Irish friend, trying to push his eager elbow off him.  
  
"Fancy him?!" Harry spluttered. "But… but he's a…"  
  
"He?" Ginny finished.   
  
Harry nodded. "Well, I was going to say Slytherin, but yeah – that's a good point too."   
  
"I wouldn't blame you if you did, Harry!" Seamus smiled, his face glowing with excitement. "I've always secretly thought that Blaise Zabini was sexy – that whole brooding dark horse thing he's got going on! No wonder Malfoy can't keep his hands off him!"   
  
The entire table turned to look at Seamus. "What?" He shrugged. "Oh come off it! You can't honestly say that you've never noticed the sexual tension between those two! They can barely stay off each other! I bet they're up in their dorms right now shaggi-"  
  
"I think I speak for the entire table when I say - enough!" Harry blurted, holding up his hand.  
  
Seamus blinked, and grinned cheekily as the others nodded vigorously in agreement, along with a faint strangled noise from Ron.  
  
"No, I don't… *fancy* him! He's just a friend." Harry said eventually.  
  
"Sure! You say that now…"  
  
"Seamus…" Harry growled.  
  
No. Harry Potter defiantly did not fancy Blaise Zabini. No. Nope. Nada. Then why did he feel so jealous when Seamus had told him that he was feeling up Draco Malfoy? The thought of those hands… all over something so precious looking… wait a minute, which Slytherin was he thinking of here? Groaning and rolling his eyes, Harry dropped his spoon into his cereal and propped his chin into his hands. Life works in mysterious ways.  
  
~~~+~~~  
  
TBC 


End file.
